


Reunions

by gingertintedglasses



Series: One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Sam Wilson's social media game is on point, Voting, steve rogers being adorable, think of the pictures, voter registration gets a bump in every state Steve visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingertintedglasses/pseuds/gingertintedglasses
Summary: Prompt: Imagine Steve Rogers helping people get registered to vote. Maybe in his old neighborhood, maybe in the current time, or perhaps both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a prompt for Imagine Steve Rogers blog on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imaginesteverogerss) under my other pseud, murderonthemattress.

Sam had to admit, it was pretty cute.  Steve had decided to take some time away from rescuing kittens, defeating aliens, and charming men and women with an aww-shucks smile to help the senior citizens of Brooklyn register to vote.

They set him up with a card table and a stack of Voter Registration forms and pencils and Sam had to say, Steve looked happier with every person he helped to register.   

“Usually, we have to go all the way to Town Hall for this.”  An elderly man in a worn blue jacket beamed at Steve from across the table.  

“Not this year, sir.  Take a seat, I can help you fill in the form, if you like.”

He eased herself into the chair across from Steve, but waved off the form Steve tried to hand him.  

“I’m already registered to vote.  I came because I wanted another picture with you.” 

Steve furrowed his brow. “I’m sorry, I don’t remember taking a photo with you before, sir.”

Which was strange, Steve remembered every fan, thanks to his eidetic memory.  

“I don’t imagine you would.”  He tugged a worn, black-and-white photo from his jacket pocket and held it to Steve. “I saw you on tour, back during the war. Got a picture afterwards and everything.”

Sam leaned over from his place on a nearby armchair (Gladys was  _kicking his ass_ in Cribbage).  Sure enough there was Steve hoisting a young, dark-haired boy onto his shoulder.

“I’d –of course.  Sam, can you-“

Sam already had his phone in hand.  “On it.”

*

The photos went viral – the one from the 30s and the one Sam took in 2016 – and before Sam knew it, Tony was organizing a USO revival tour at senior facilities all over the US.  Steve was terrible at hiding his excitement.  


End file.
